Who Knew
by Mylo5x5
Summary: Dianna came back to Boston every year to put on a performance at the Lounge her and Lea found during the Glee Concert Tour. She loved to come back and reminisce of past memories of her and Lea. What happens when Lea appears the night of her performance of the Silhouette Lounge?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first one shot I thought about after hearing a song which I hadn't heard in a while. So this is an Achele story set now in 2015 after Glee. Hope you guys enjoy it and let me know if you like it, I'm considering doing another Achele story that isn't a one shot or continuing this one. Enjoy guys.**

Boston. Boston is one of Dianna's favorite places. She has a lot of memories there; some really amazing memories. She goes back to Boston every year and every year she does a performance at her favorite lounge. The Silhouette Lounge held a lot of great time for her so she would return to see old friends and perform for the locals. It was the first spot her and Lea and went to when they were on the Glee tour. Lea... Lea is the reason she visits Boston every year. The memories she had of them together always brought a smile to her face. Now here she was in her favorite lounge about to do a song for the locals. The lounge was packed and she smiled recognizing some people who seemed to be there every year for her performance. It felt good to go up on stage and sing again. Becca, a waitress that has been working there for years walked up to Dianna who was waiting beside the stage with a smile.

"Hey you. Ready to go up there?"

Dianna smiled running her hand through her short hair, "Yeah let's do this."

"What do you plan on singing?"

"The song I audition for Glee with. Over The Moon."

The waitress smiled and head onto the small stage, "Hey everyone. Are you guys having a good night?" The crowd responded in some cheers and whistles. "Okay guys please give a round of applause to my dear friend Dianna Agron." The crowd cheered as Dianna stepped onto the stage. She smiled and waved as she pulled up a stool and took a seat.

"Hi everyone. My name is Dianna Agron and I'm going to be singing for you guys tonight." The crowd cheered causing her to giggle. One of the band members walked onto the stage acoustic guitar in hand and sat beside Dianna. As the guitarist got his instrument ready Dianna heard the bell that signaled the door opening. She squinted her eyes looking over the crowd to see who entered the lounge. Her eyes went wide and her heart stopped. Lea. It was Lea. Lea Michele had just entered the Silhouette Lounge. Dianna couldn't believe it, she hadn't talk to Lea since the last day of filming for Glee. Her first response was shock then it became happiness. Lea was here, all she wanted to do was run off the stage and embrace the girl. Her expression quickly changed as she saw Lea turn towards the door smiling wide at the man who now held her heart. Matthew. Dianna sighed as the two walked hand in hand to a high table and take their seats. So many thoughts and feelings were running through her. She was so happy to see Lea, the girl always had the ability of taking her breath away. Of course that feeling gets pushed aside and replaced by hurt. Her mind wanders to how they used to be. When Lea was hers, when they were in love and free not having a care in the world. If anyone would of asked Dianna back then about her future with Lea she would of said they were going to be together always. Dianna wiped away the one tear that slipped down her cheek before anyone noticed. She smiled at the guitarist and whispered something in his ear.

Lea smiled as she took a seat next to Matt, she hadn't been to the Silhouette Lounge in years. Many old memories flooded back but she pushed them away. She was out with Matt she needed to focus on him not on the relationship that was tied to this lounge. She excused herself from the table to go get drinks for them and went over to the bar area still not noticing the blonde on the stage. Lea instantly noticed Becca and smiled wide, "Oh my god Becca? I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?"

Becca looked up and smiled, "Lea! I've been great. And it's been forever! What are you doing here?"

"I had a book signing for You First and thought I'd pass by. I have always loved this lounge I hate I stopped coming back."

"Yeah me too. Definitely miss seeing you. It's not the same when only one of you return."

"One of us?" Before Becca could respond the soft sounds of the guitar strumming started to fill the lounge and Lea's eyes looked towards the stage. Her heart stopped as she saw the gorgeous blonde she hadn't seen in over a year. Dianna Agron was sitting on stage about to perform. Becca glanced at Lea smiling slightly at her expression. From the moment the two of them enter the lounge years ago she knew they were madly in love with one another. They had just a strong bond that couldn't be compared to anything else she's seen before. Becca leaned forward on the counter, "She comes back every year to do a performance on this day. She's never told me why this day was so important to her..."

Lea smiled as she tried to steady her breath, she knew why this day was so important. During the Glee Concert Tour, they had decided to leave early to explore Boston. They found this lounge, did a cute duet on stage, and walked hand in hand throughout the city. It was also the first night Dianna told Lea she loved her..that night they made love for the very first time. Lea eyes remained glued to Dianna wanting the blonde to just look up and see her.

Dianna took a deep breath holding the mic and began to sing her eyes remaining on the ground. She knew if she looked up at those beautiful brown eyes she wouldn't be able to control her emotions.

 _You took my hand you showed me how_  
 _You promised me you'd be around_  
 _Uh huh that's right_

 _I took your words and I believed_  
 _In everything you said to me_  
 _Yeah huh_  
 _That's right_

 _If someone said three years from now_  
 _You'd be long gone_  
 _I'd stand up and punch them out_  
 _Cause they're all wrong I know better_  
 _Cause you said forever and ever_  
 _Who knew_

 _Remember when we were such fools_  
 _And so convinced and just too cool_  
 _Oh no no no_  
 _I wish I could touch you again_  
 _I wish I could still call you friend_  
 _I'd give anything_

Dianna eyes betrayed her and she looked up at the set of eyes she had been feeling on her since she began singing. Hazel eyes met brown and she still can't remember how she made it through the performance. Her heart stopped and another tear slipped as she continued to the next song lyric.

 _When someone said count your blessings now_  
 _'fore they're long gone_  
 _I guess I just didn't know how_  
 _I was all wrong_  
 _They knew better_  
 _Still you said forever_  
 _And ever_  
 _Who knew_

 _Yeah yeah_  
 _I'll keep you locked in my head_  
 _Until we meet again_  
 _Until we, until we meet again_  
 _And I won't forget you my friend_  
 _What happened_

 _If someone said three years from now_  
 _You'd be long gone_  
 _I'd stand up and punch them out_  
 _Cause they're all wrong and_  
 _That last kiss I'll cherish_  
 _Until we meet again_

 _And time makes it harder_  
 _I wish I could remember_  
 _But I keep your memory_  
 _You visit me in my sleep_  
 _My darling who knew_

 _My darling my darling_  
 _Who knew my darling_

 _I miss you my darling_  
 _Who knew who knew_

The song came to an end and the customers erupted into applause. Dianna stood from her stool and bowed, "Thank you guys so much. Have a good night." Dianna smiled once more and walked off the stage.

Lea glanced back to Becca, "She...that song.."

"She was supposed to sing Over the Moon. Wonder what sparked the change in song," Becca winked at Lea handing her the drinks and went to attended other customers. Matt walked over to Lea placing a hand on her lower back, "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I just didn't know Dianna was here...I'll be right back okay." Before he could respond she left his side heading straight to the backstage area. She went behind the curtain and found Dianna placing some items in her purse and grabbing her coat. As soon as she turned around to leave she stopped dead in her tracks looking down at Lea.

"Hey you..."

"Lea..Hi."

"You sounded lovely up there."

"Thanks.." It took a few moments for it to register in Dianna's head that she was talking to Lea.

"How have you been?"

Dianna shrugged, "I've been okay. Just finished filming another film, I finally have a break."

Lea smiled, "That's great. I saw your Bare film. You were outstanding in it."

Dianna blushed slightly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Thanks..Definitely something new for me to do. But I had a lot of fun."

"I have to ask you something.."

Dianna nodded as they began to head back outside, "Sure anything."

"Why did you change your song?"

Dianna stopped and took a deep breath, "Why do you ask?"

Lea moved to stand in front of her,"Becca told me you were supposed to sing Over the Moon but instead you changed it to Who Knew last minute. Why?"

Dianna ran a hand through her short hair, "It's not important Lea."

"Who were you singing to..." Lea looked up at the hazel eyes she always got lost in searching for an answer. Dianna opened her mouth to answer when Matt stepped beside Lea wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

"Everything okay here babe?" Lea looked up at Matt surprised and a bit annoyed.

"Everything is fine I'm just catching up with Dianna." Matt nodded and looked down at Dianna.

"Dianna."

Dianna smirked at the hint of jealously in his voice, she looked over at Lea and back up at Matt, "Nice to see you again Matt. Well I have to go. It was nice to see you both," Dianna smiled at Lea, "I'll see you around."

Dianna walked back the two finally letting out the breath she had been holding in all this time, she waved goodbye to Becca and practically ran out the lounge. As Dianna walked to her hotel room it began to pour down hard causing her to laugh in the middle of the street.

"As if my day could get any better." She shook her head and continued to walk in the pouring rain to the hotel thinking back to the day that changed her and Lea's relationship forever..

 **Flashback - _December 2011 - Lea's Apartment_**

Dianna was sitting down on the couch flipping through the channels a bit annoyed. She heard keys entering the door knob and sighed. Lea walked into her apartment with a smile and placed her bag on the coat rack.

"Hey you. What are you doing here?"

Dianna looked at her annoyed, "Tonight I told you I was coming over to cook for us. Of course to my surprise though you are on another date with Corey."

"Dianna please not this again..."

"Lea how can you not expect me to be bothered by this?"

"Because you know it means nothing!" Lea groaned and sat beside her holding her hands. "Baby you know I love you and only want you. I go out with Corey because Ryan and the guys asked if it was okay for the publicity purposes. That's all. There are no feelings involved, you know that."

"Why couldn't you just tell them no. Tell them we were together. Why can't we just come out to the public already?"

"You know why. I don't want a label placed on me, what if it affects our careers? They might not offers us roles because they we are gay. People are cruel out there especially in this business. Don't make me do this..."

Dianna removed her hands from Lea's grasp and stood up staring down at her, "Are you ashamed of us?"

"What? No! Of course not."

"Then come out with me."

"Dianna..."

Dianna shook her head, "No, I don't care what people may say or do. What matters is me and you. As long as we are together nothing else matters. Lea no one is going to care, god half of the damn world is wanting _achele_ to be real! Just be with me!"

Lea sighed, "I'm sorry Di, but I can't come out. I won't do it.."

"Fine." Dianna moved away heading to the door. Se grabbed her coat off the hook and threw it on.

"Where are you going?" Lea quickly rushed to the door beside her.

"I'm going home."

"Okay...I'll come over tomorrow then."

"No. Don't bother. I'm done being your secret. I'm just..done with this."

"Wh-what are you saying?" Dianna was doing her best to hold back the tears that were begging to come down and looking at the beautiful brunette who she loved with every part of her who was now crying before her eyes. Her heart was breaking seeing Lea so upset but she knew she had to do this.

"I'm saying if I can't have all of us.. I don't want anything. I can't deal with having half of this relationship."

"Dianna please. I love you. Please don't leave me, don't let this go." Lea was now blocking the doorway not holding back the tears. Dianna stepped in front of Lea and cupped her face placing a soft passionate kiss on her lips, "I love you." Dianna stepped around her opening the door and leaving the love of her life behind.

 **End of Flashback**

Dianna would think back to that day and question if she did the right thing. Did she have the right to force Lea to come out? To choose between her and her fear? Maybe not but she knows now she made the right choice for herself. She had the right to be happy and at that time she wasn't. She arrive at her home and set her bag and coat down. She walked into the kitchen and retrieved a glass from the cabinet and wine from the fridge. She poured a large glass and sighed looking around the empty apartment she had for years now. She picked up her glass to take a sip when a knock on the door stopped her. She set the glass down and look at the clock seeing it's almost midnight.

"What the hell?" Dianna said to herself as she walked towards the door and swung it open. Before her eyes was Lea drenched from head to toe at her door. "Lea.."

"Who were you singing to?"

"What? Lea come inside you are freezing." Dianna let Lea step inside as she rushed into her bedroom grabbing a towel and some fresh clothes. She came back to the living room and wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

"I grabbed a pair of sweats and one of my hoodies. Once you change I'll call a cab so you don't have to worry about the rain and can get home safe okay," as Dianna turned to go towards her phone Lea grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Who were you singing to?"

"Lea why does it matter?"

"It matters to me. Now please, tell me."

Dianna sighed running a shaky hand through her hair, "You. I was singing to you. I saw you come into the lounge and my whole world lit up. Then I saw Matthew enter after you and it all came crashing down all over again.."

"I-Dianna I'm sorry if I hurt you by coming with him but I didn't know you'd be there. I thought you had forgotten about the lounge."

"Forget about the lounge? Too many amazing memories are due to that lounge. And don't apologize because you are in a relationship. You moved on, you're happy don't ever be sorry about that." Lea couldn't look away from those piercing hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"Lea, I told you there's nothing to apologize for."

"I'm sorry for being scared. For not choosing you all those years ago. I should have chosen you.."

Dianna froze, was Lea really apologizing for this. She had to remember how to breathe again as the brunette spoke to her. "I was young and naive. I cared too much of what others might think or say and in return lost you. You meant the world to me..still do."

"Lea don't. I really can't hear about the good old days. They are over and it hurts to even talk about it all okay."

"Seeing you up there. It was like I was falling all over again.."

Dianna shut her eyes shaking her head trying to stop the tears, "NO! No okay you can't do that to me! You can't just walked back into my life and tell me you miss me and still have feelings for me when at the end of this conversation you will be going home to your boyfriend!"

"Dianna..." Lea reached out talking both of her hands in hers, "Di."

Dianna's heart sunk as she opened her eyes looking into a pool of brown. Lea stepped closer to her, Dianna could feel the heat from Lea's body. Lea slowly placed her left hand on Dianna's cheek and smiled warmly. Dianna knew what was about to happen, she should stop it, she had to stop it, but she remained still. Lea leaned forward and pressed her lips against Dianna's. Reality hit Dianna like train when Lea's lips touched hers. She could cry at that moment, she had forgotten how amazing they felt. How soft her lips were, how easily she could melt all because of this one girl. All thoughts and worries slipped away, all that mattered was this moment right now.

Dianna slowly wrapped her arms around Lea's neck deepening the kiss. Lea placed her hands on Dianna's hips and pulled her in closer so there bodies were pressed together. Dianna licked Lea's bottom lip begging for access which was immediately granted. Lea couldn't help but moan as Dianna's tongue slipped in between her lips exploring every inch of her mouth. Lea slid her hand up Dianna's back and up to her head tangling her hand up in her short choppy hair. The kiss went from 0 to 100 very quickly, neither girl was holding back at the moment. Dianna gripped Lea's waist pulling her body impossibly closer to hers. Lea couldn't help but grind her hips forward begging for the contact. Lea gently pushed Dianna back til her legs hit the couch and she fell back looking up at the brunette. Before she could even register Lea was on top of her capturing her lips once again. Dianna slide her hand underneath her blouse touching the warm skin, Lea felt a chill go down her spine at the contact. Lea let out a soft sigh as she rested her head against Dianna's and began to ground her hips into Dianna causing the blonde to moan. Dianna felt herself becoming more wet with each thrust, she wanted to feel Lea underneath her once again.

Lea moved her hands to the button on Dianna's pants and quickly unbuttoned them pulling down the zipper. In that short time Dianna finally began to think of what was about to happen and grabbed Lea's hands to stop her.

"Wait.."

"What? What's wrong?" Both girls were breathing heavy, eyes dilated and wanting nothing more then to have one another.

"We can't do this." Dianna knew she was going to regret this but knew she needed to stop them from going any further.

"Why not? You don't want this.." Lea did nothing to stop the hurt in her voice as she got off of Dianna fixing herself up. Dianna quickly got up and shook her head as she buttoned her pants back up.

"God of course I do. All I want to do right now is take you here and now. But I can't. I can't do something that matters so much to me when it won't mean the same to you."

"You think this is just a one night stand for me?!"

"No! But if we go through with this then what? You leave to your boyfriend and I'm just the other girl on the side?"

"Of course not! I'd never do that to you."

"Then what? What will happen?"

Lea paused, she hadn't thought of the consequences that will come from her cheating on Matthew with Dianna. "I-I don't know."

"I can't live with I don't know."

Lea sighed shaking her head, "I think I should go.."

Dianna hesitated, should she let her go or convince her to stay..

"I'm still in love with you." The words left Dianna's lips before she could stop herself, Lea was by the door putting on her coat and looked over at Dianna with a warm smile.

"I'm still in love with you too..don't think I ever stopped." Lea smiled once more before she opened the door and left the apartment leaving Dianna alone once again.

Dianna sat down on the couch with her head in her hands. Had she fucked up again? She had Lea, she had her right beside her and she let her go. All she ever wanted was to be with the girl who has held her heart for over 5 years, was she ever going to have that? Who knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay so I obviously suck at one shots since everyone wants me to continue this story. I will continue the story but it might be a slow start since I still don't know what direction I want to go in. This chapter might feel all over the place and I'm sorry about that. I do plan on having more flashbacks to there past relationship. Well here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy** **it.**

The next morning Dianna awoke to the beaming sun in her face, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in her bed. She looked over to the corner of her room looking at the bags she packed last night after Lea had left. If it wasn't for the fact that it was so late she would of headed back to New York last night after everything that happened. Lea coming over to ask all about a song? That wasn't like her. She must have wanted to come and see her, she knew Dianna was singing to her. She just had to know. Dianna sighed as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to jump into the shower. The events of last night just wouldn't leave her thoughts, Lea confessed that she never stopped loving her...she still had feelings for her. But she has Matt, she has a boyfriend. Could Dianna really believe that she never stopped loving her when before Cory's sad departure from them, they were discussing marriage. Lea was going to marry Cory because of how deep their love was, and now she's with Matt and seems so happy. How could she say she never stopped loving her?

It didn't matter though, Dianna finally needed to take the final steps into officially not allowing Lea to have such a strong hold on her. She was going to be to focus on her career and on her happiness. Lea was doing amazing without Dianna around and now it was Dianna's turn to be amazing without thinking about Lea. Once she finished getting ready she called a car to come around and pack up her things. Before she headed to the airport however she wanted to stop by the lounge once more to say goodbye to Becca. She arrived at the Silhouette Lounge and headed to the bar smiling as Becca waved at her.

"Hey Di, what can I get ya?"

"Hey Becca, and nothing I just wanted to say bye."

"What? You're leaving already? You just got here."

"Yeah I know, but I start filming real soon and wanted to get settle in New York before we started. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer Bec, but you know I'll be back next year."

Becca smiled, "Yeah I know. Okay give me a hug and please stay in touch."

"Will do," Dianna smiled and gave Becca a hug. As she grabbed her purse she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. When she turned around she looked right up at Matthew and her stomach turned to knots.

"Dianna. May I have a word?"

All she could do was nod as they took a seat at a near by table top, Matthew smiled warmly but Dianna could see something was wrong.

"What can I do for you Matthew?"

"It's about Lea. She came home late last night and I could tell she was off. Most importantly she smelled like vanilla, just like you do now. Now I'm not going to confront you or ask questions. I'll wait until Lea is ready to discuss that on her own terms with me but I do have a favor to ask you."

Dianna didn't speak she just looked at Matthew who continued, "I want whatever is going on between you two to stop. If it's just a friendship you want to rekindle so be it, but only a friendship. Lea is my girlfriend and I love her very much. That being said I will fight and overcome any obstacle I have to, to be with her. I just want you to respect our relationship and keep whatever it is you two have as a friendship and nothing else. Is that understood?"

"I understand completely. I don't want to come between you two. She seems happy with you and I don't want to take that away from you two. She does love you Matthew, I can see that. And I know you don't want to ask questions but I'm sure it's running through your mind so just to give you peace of mind. No. We did not sleep together, we got into a slight argument and in the heat of it all I kissed her. It was wrong of me and we both know last night was a mistake. I respect your relationship with her, I really do. Now I have to leave, I'm heading back to New York. You two enjoy your time here." Dianna smiled warmly and got up leaving the lounge. Once she got into her car rental she let out a deep breath and told the driver to take her to the airport where she boarded a flight straight to New York City.

Lea had woken up to an empty bed and found a note on the table beside her from Matt saying he went for a coffee run. She smiled and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. As she washed herself she began to think of what had happened last night with Dianna. She didn't know what came over her. Saying all those things to her, that kiss...Lea let the hot water hit her face and began to wash her hair.

She knows deep down she will always love Dianna but she knows she loves Matt, he's amazing in every way. That kiss was a mistake..just a mistake and it could never happen again. Now all she had to do was tell Matt what happened..great. She exited the shower and got dressed, as she finished up she heard the key unlock the door and Matt entered with two coffees.

"Morning babe. How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay, didn't like that you weren't beside me," she gave him a quick peck on the lips and took her coffee from his hand.

"I promise not to make a habit of it," he chuckled as he removed his coat and took a sip of his coffee. Lea watched him as he got comfortable on the table and began to use his cell phone.

"Babe we need to talk..."

"Those words are never good. What's up?"

"I-I did something stupid last night.."

Matt set his drink down knowing what she was about to say, "What happened last night?"

"I went over to Dianna's to ask her something and we kissed..." Lea looked down waiting for him to explode with anger or hurt but was surprised to see him take another sip of his coffee calmly.

"Thank you for telling me."

"Wait that's it? That's all you have to say?!"

"I already knew something happened last night and this morning just confirmed it for me."

"How was it confirmed this morning?"

"I spoke to Dianna."

Lea's heart stopped, he spoke to Dianna? When? How did he even know something happened between the two of them? What did Dianna even tell him?

"Stop thinking so hard, you're going to hurt yourself," Matt chuckled lightly.

"I'm just confused right now..."

"When you came home last night you seemed off and you smelled different as well. I know your scent babe, you always smell like lavender. You smelled like vanilla last night and I knew you went to see Dianna so I figured something happened between you two. I'm going to be honest with you, I'm angry but I'm letting this go."

"Why are you letting it go?"

"Cause I get it, when we had first started talking when we weren't official yet. I reconnected with an old flame and I know that feeling of just lust or passion for the person. But just like I told Dianna earlier told, that was a one time thing. If you two will have any type of relationship it will be a friendship. I love you Lea and I'm not letting us go anytime soon."

Lea smiled as she stood in front of her boyfriend and gave him a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "I am truly sorry Matthew. I never meant for anything to happen but I can promise you it won't ever happen again. I love you Matthew."

"I love you too Lea. Now how about we enjoy our day here?" Lea smiled wide and nodded.

"Yeah definitely. Why don't you freshen up and I can take you to some of my favorite spots here."

"Sounds great." Matt gave Lea a peck and headed to take a quick shower. Lea released a sigh of relief, that was a lot easier then she thought it would be. She was truly lucky to have such an understanding boyfriend, she was so scared she was going to lose him for the mistake she made. Matt was everything to her, he helped her love again. Something she honestly thought she could never do again. But he snuck his way into her heart and has taken such good care of her ever since. She would never jeopardize that again.

Dianna had landed in New York and had finally settled back into her New York apartment in the Upper West Side. She missed the city, she loved the rush of New York, she loved how easily she can get lost in the city. She would start filming in two days for "Hollow of the Land" and she was really excited for this film. As she finished unpacking, she looked at her cellphone and saw she had no messages from Lea at all. She didn't know why she was hoping to receive something from her but she did. Dianna sighed as she set her phone down and poured herself a glass of wine, she needed to stop this. Lea is with Matt, last night was a mistake and she needed to focus on herself. She decided it'd be best to cut ties with Lea permanently... she won't send a text or call or answer any as well. The next two months will only be about her film and after that she'll see what life has in store for her..

Two months later Dianna did just as she said she would, she completely ignored Lea. No calls, no text, no communication what's so ever. Lea had attempted few times to contact Dianna but Dianna always ignored it. It was now the holiday season, Dianna's favorite time of the year and she was feeling great. In those short two months she felt like she had a lot due to the people she surrounded herself with. She became extremely close with fellow co-star Shawn Ashmore who helped her a lot dealing with Lea. Dianna always felt like Lea had a hold over her even after all these years and she hated it. She always thought about their past and if they would get back together and she wanted it to stop. Shawn helped Dianna figure out the root of her problems which was that she always blamed herself for their relationship ending. Dianna always say her faults and mistakes and when Shawn would bring up Lea's faults or mistakes, Dianna would give an excuse for her. Over time though Dianna say that they were both to blame for certain things and she could finally forgive herself for everything that happened. She now felt like the hold Lea had on her was finally broken. It was time for Dianna to live for Dianna and she was excited to start this new chapter in her life.

Dianna was walking through the busy streets of New York heading to Central Park needing to take a breathier from the holiday rush. She bought a small hot chocolate and took a seat on a bench right beside Turtle Pond. She smiled as she took small sips watching the ducks swim around in the pond. After another ten minutes of relaxing she heard a soft voice beside her.

"Mind if I join you?" Dianna looked up and saw Lea smiling slightly as she rocked on her heels.

"Go right ahead." Lea nodded and took a seat beside Dianna, she placed her hands on her lap and starred at the pond quietly. After another two minutes of silence Lea sighed and turned to look at Dianna.

"You're ignoring me. Why?"

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm talking to you right now."

"You were ignoring me. I call and texted you wanting to talk and you never responded back. Why? Are you angry at me about something? Did I do something wrong?"

Dianna shook her head and smiled softly as she looked at Lea, "You didn't do anything wrong and I am not mad at you. I just needed to focus on myself for a while, deal with some things. That's all."

"Oh..are you done dealing with those things now? I-I mean can we talk?" Diann giggled and nodded, "Yes we can talk."

Lea smiled wide, "Good. Now I don't want things to be awkward for us anymore so I feel like we should plan a serious talking day to let everything all out. Agreed?"

"Serious talk day?"

"Yes. We need to discuss what happened back in Boston.."

"Okay, then how about we get that out of the way now. When I saw you enter the lounge I didn't know what to do with myself. Yes I changed the song to let you know how I was feeling at that moment. I hated seeing you with Matthew and I was jealous. When you came back to my house I was surprised and happy at the same time. I had missed you so much and wanted to spend time with you but obviously you were there to get answers from me. Then when you told me you never stopped loving me my heart just exploded with emotions. Then that kissed happens and I never felt so happy then in that split second...but we both know that kiss should of never happened. You are with Matt who loves you and I know you love him too. So I decided to take time to fully get over you which I have. I want to be your friend Lea and now I feel like we actually can be."

Lea just remained silent as Dianna spoke, she didn't know how badly she effected the girl before her. She never wanted herself to be a difficult thing Dianna had to struggle or deal with. Once Dianna finished speaking Lea lunged forward wrapping her arms around Dianna neck hugging her tightly. Dianna was surprised by the sudden movement but hugged the brunette back.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what Lea?"

"Everything," Lea pulled back looking up at Dianna, "I'm sorry for making your life more complicated. I'm sorry for breaking your heart in the past. I'm sorry for being so selfish. I'm sorry that I kissed you and probably broke your heart all over again. I'm just so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You have always meant so much to me and I don't want to lose my best friend ever again. "

Dianna smiled, she had been waiting a while to hear Lea say she was sorry. Dianna took Lea's hand in hers, "I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

Lea couldn't help but tear up, she quickly wiped her cheek and jumped onto her feet, "Okay, serious talk is over. Now what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Um nothing really."

"No wrong answer. Is your place decorated yet?"

"Decorated for what?"

Lea stomped her foot, "Christmas Dianna!"

"Lea, I'm Jewish."

"I know that silly, but we used to celebrate Christmukkah when we lived together. Don't tell me you stopped?"

"Well..yeah I kind of did. Sorry, " Dianna giggled at the hurt expression on Lea's face.

"Well this year we are celebrating Christmukkah again. So let's go shopping and start decorating your apartment immediately."

"You serious?"

"I'm very serious. Come on." Lea began to walk, more like march, away from Dianna. Dianna laughed as she stood up from her seat on the bench and followed the determined brunette back to the busy streets of New York City.

"This should be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey a quick note here guys, look I can see from my comments there are some hardcore Achele fans which is great I am an Achele fan as well but please try not to critique every detail. I'm not going to include Winston or probably anyone else. This is an Achele Fanfic but it's also technically an AU. I'm not trying to get every little detail right I just want to write a love story about two actress who I love and believe had something with one another. That being said here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it and please if you haven't already check out my other fanfics give them a shot.**

After almost a full three hours of shopping Lea had finally given in to Dianna's complaining and called it quits. They headed to Dianna's apartment having the workers in the building help with the tree they had bought. Once the tree was up, Lea smiled wide and clapped her hands.

"Now we decorate!"

Dianna collapsed onto her couch with a loud sigh, "Lea you need to give me a minute here."

"What? Why?"

"Why? Because you have been dragging me through the streets of New York for three hours straight. I am exhausted." Dianna kicked off her shoes and smiled as she sunk into the couch.

"Hm, well I'm going to being decorating since your house badly needs it."

"Hey I like how my place looks Okay. No need to insult."

Lea smiled warmly, "Okay I'm sorry. How about this? I'll start putting the lights on the tree and you can put on some good holiday music and get us both a nice glass of wine. Sound good?"

"Wine? Sounds perfect to me." Dianna smiled back and headed into the kitchen to pour two glasses. Before she headed back out to the living room Dianna took a moment to let everything sink in. Just a few weeks ago she was so set on not being near Lea but now she was more than happy to be around the girl. She missed having her best friend, she missed Lea's goofiness and outgoing personality. Maybe this friendship could work, she was excited to see where it will go. She headed back into the living room smiling at the sight of Lea struggling to wrap the bright white lights around the Christmas tree. She walked over to her stereo system and connected her phone. She went to the saved Christmas playlist she had and pressed play smiling wide as Baby It's Cold Outside by Darren and Chris filled her apartment. Lea turned to face Dianna with a wide smile on her face as Dianna handed her a glass of wine and took the lights from her grasp.

"You have our version of this song on your playlist?"

Dianna nodded, "I have every glee Christmas song we ever did on this playlist."

Lea smiled wide as she started placing ornaments on the tree, Dianna set her glass down and began to decorate her fireplace. The afternoon was going great for the two by 7pm the apartment was fully decorated. Lights were hanging from the windows and fireplace, garland was all around and Lea had even bought a can of fake snow and sprayed it all over the tree and window. They sang and laughed all afternoon and now were lounging on the couch watching television with a glass of wine in their hand. What made Dianna happy the most was that there was not one moment of awkwardness between the two. It was like when they first moved in with one another and feelings weren't involved. They were joking around, singing, dancing, just having an amazing time with one another. She didn't expect it to be this easy but it was. They could actually make this friendship work.

"So what are your plans for the holidays?" Dianna lowered the television and sat Indian style on the couch.

Lea shrugged, "Don't know yet. Matt had to go away for some work and won't be back until after New Years. My parents are doing some traveling so they won't be here for Christmas or New Years. I know Jonathan wanted to plan something though so we'll see I guess. How about you?"

"Probably stay here. I'll probably go see my brother on Christmas Eve but Christmas Day and New Years, I have no plans."

"Well if all else fails lets spend it together. What you think?"

Dianna nodded as she took a sip from her glass, "I like the sound of that. I can make my famous Christmas tree sugar cookies."

Lea gasped, "Oh my god! I loved those cookies, I'm telling you you had a gift with baking. Can we make cookies now? Can we?"

Dianna laughed and nodded, "Yeah sure why not. But only if you make me your amazing pasta with clam sauce."

"Deal!" Lea rushed into the kitchen to make sure she had all the ingredients she needed and immediately began to cook. Dianna giggled as she turned off the television, turned back on the music. She entered the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, she bit her lip and giggled at the sight before her. Lea was dancing around the kitchen as she threw ingredients into a pot. Lea turned around at the sound of Dianna's giggle and blushed.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people Di."

"Sorry but I didn't want to interrupt you. Need any help?"

Rachel shook her head, "Nope, just get started on those tasty cookies please."

Dianna smiled, "Very well." That night was the best night Rachel had had in a long time. Since Matt has been away on business she'd been bored alone especially at night. She didn't spend the night at Dianna's but after a delicious dinner they are the cookies Dianna made on the couch as they watched some movies. She has her best friend back finally and she knew she wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize it which meant keep her feelings in tact. When she got home that nigh she decided to call Matt and inform him of her rekindled friendship with Dianna. He was a bit apprehensive but knew once Lea had her mind set on something there was no way to tell her otherwise. They talked a little more mostly about work then said their good nights. Ever since what happened in Boston Lea has felt as they had been slowly drifting apart. They don't talk as much as they used to and Matt has been drowning himself in work. Lea let the thought go to the back of her mind and let sleep take over.

The next morning Lea was awoken by a loud noise coming from her kitchen. She immediately shot out of her bed and ran to the closet grabbing the bat she had in the corner. She slowly exited her bedroom and headed towards the kitchen very cautious of the possible burglar in her apartment. She took a deep breath ready to charge in, she let out the breath and charged into the kitchen bat high in the air.

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Jonathan Drew Groff! What the hell are you doing here?! You scared the living hell out of me."

"You! You're the one who came swinging that bat like a crazy woman," Jonathan's hand was on his chest has he tried not to have a heart attack.

"Um I thought you were a burglar.."

"Great so every time I use the key you gave me I'm gonna be a burglar to you?"

Lea sighed and set the bat down, "Sorry, you just scared me." She finally got a chance to look around, "Aw where you making me breakfast?"

He nodded wit a smile, "Yes because I'm adorable like that. Now come in eat, I made your fav." She smiled as she took a seat on her island and began to eat her breakfast.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Groff?"

"Well I wanted to know if you had any plans for the holidays?"

She shook her head as she took a sip of her morning green juice, "Nope. Parents are away and Matt will be working why?"

"Well I had run in Darren two days ago when he stopped by to see Hamilton. I asked him what he was doing for the holidays and he said nothing so we thought why not get a cabin in the mountains and celebrate the holidays together. What do you say?"

"That sounds lovely. So is it just us three?"

Jonathan shook his head, "Nope. Darren invited Chris and he said yes so then we thought of just inviting the entire glee cast like a reunion but not everyone can make it. Obviously Naya is going to be home with baby Josey and her family. Becca is in, Kevin and Jenna already have plans with their families. Amber also can't make it and I'm only waiting on a responsive from one person which is Dianna." Jonathan smirked when he saw the smile creep up on Lea's face, "Something you know that I don't?"

"Well I remember how I told you I ran into Dianna in Boston a while back?"

"Mhm."

"Well something happened. It wasn't that we bumped into each other in a cafe and went our separate ways."

"What happened?"

"Well she was performing a song that she was pretty much singing to me... She sang Who Knew by Pink."

Jonathan smiled wide, "Oh that's a good one. Nice way to get her point to you across. What happened after that?"

"Well we talked and I felt like she wasn't being completely honest with me but Matt had interrupted and she ran off. So I followed her and went to her room. We talked and she admitted that she had never really moved on. And we ended up kissing, like REALLY kissing. If she hadn't stopped me we would of...you know," Lea lowered her head not wanting to see Jonathan's reaction.

"You kinky little slut."

"Hey!" She hoped off her seat and smacked him on the arm.

"You have never stopped loving that girl and now she tells you what you've always wanted to hear. What are you going to do now? Are you guys getting back together?"

"No. Jon I'm with Matt you know that."

"Yeah but I can tell you guys don't have that spark. When you got back from Boston I can tell something was different. Well now I know why. But still I've noticed it for a while. Don't get me wrong Matt is a great guy and I love how he treats you but you don't look at him the way you looked at Cory. You used to look at Dianna that way, you two obviously have feelings for one another so why not go for it."

"I'm in a relationship and she has moved on Jon. She told me herself, she's taken time away from everything to finally get over me and now she is. Dianna doesn't want me and I'm okay with that."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Oh please. No one get over Lea Michele Sarfati that easily. Well it's settled then, Dianna is coming with us to the cabin and so are you."

"Jonathan, do not get involved. You are always trying to play cupid, not this time. Stay out of it mister."

Jonathan was already on his cellphone and smiled wide holding out his phone towards her, "Dianna's coming! We leave this upcoming weekend so start packing love."

Jonathan headed into the living to watch television when he heard Lea yell his name, "Jonathan Drew Groff!" He burst out laughing as he raised the volume and began to eat his breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, kind of just wanted to give you guys something. The next chapter will be longer since it will be all of Christmas Day for the gang. Hope you enjoy it.**

"Lea come on I don't want to hit traffic!" Dianna was in her car honking the horn at the tiny brunette who was talking to her doorman. Lea waved goodbye to the young man and got into the passenger seat of Diannas car.

"There's no need to be rude Dianna. I was just informing him that I'd be gone and to hold all my mail til I return."

"Yeah yeah. Let's get a move on. I want to bear everyone else there to get the best room. Darren already texted me saying he left and was going to get the room with the best view." Dianna pulled off the curb and began to head towards the lake house Jonathan had rented in upstate New York.

"So do I have full control of radio?" Lea asked with a smile.

"Last time I let you do that I only heard showtunes."

"That's because I was feeling Broadway."

Dianna looked over then back at the road, "You are always feeling Broadway."

"Okay fine I'll make sure to play more variety. Please please please let me control radio. You won't regret it."

Dianna sighed, "Fine but if I start getting tired of it my music goes on."

Lea squealed and clapped her hands, "Yay!" Thankfully Dianna never had to remove Lea's music during the entire car ride. They sang along to almost all the songs, shared old glee set stories and mostly just enjoyed each others presence. They arrive at the lake house after two hours of driving. Dianna pulled into the garage and parked her car. The cabin lake house was two floors surrounded by open land with the large lake in the back. it was all covered in beautiful white snow and it was clear that Jonathan had already decorated it since there were lights hanging in front of the house. Lea exited the car and opened the trunk grabbing her bags as Dianna quickly began to take pictures of the house and land around them.

"Dianna Agron! Is that my beautiful blonde?!" Dianna lowered her camera and turned to the front door with a large smile.

"Jonathan!" She ran over and leaped into his arms as he hugged her and twirled her around. Lea walked up to them struggling with her bags.

"I never got a hug like that?"

"Oh Lea no need to be jealous. I see you all the time, "Jonathan said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Lea walked past them and into the house.

Jonathan followed Dianna to her car to grab the remaining bags and some liquor they had purchased for the vacation. "So Ms. Argon how has everything been?"

"Its been good, enjoying life you know."

Jonathan nodded as he lead her into the lake house, "Yeah I was really happy when Lea told me you two decided to become friends again."

"Yeah I missed her a lot."

Jonathan smirked, "I'm sure you did. Lea is a great kisser." Dianna's eyes went wide as Jonathan winked at her and walked into the kitchen were Lea was snacking on some chips. Lea noticed the smirk Jonathan had as she went to fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and she looked over at Dianna.

"You okay?"

"Hm?" Dianna looked over at Lea and smiled slightly, "Yeah I'm fine. Um did you pick a room yet?"

Lea shook her head, "I was waiting for you."

"Oh I already organized the rooms and believe me you have the best view besides mine of course. You two follow me," Jonathan smiled wide as he grabbed two of their bags and headed upstairs with both girls following behind. There was a total of four bedrooms and each room had its own bathroom and one extra downstairs. Jonathan enter the second largest bedroom and set down the bags.

"Here we are." The girls entered the room and froze at the sight before them, the room itself were beautiful. It had such a warm feeling due to the decoration and color and what got the girls attention the most was the balcony it had. Dianna walked towards the balcony and opened the double doors and took in a deep breath at the beautiful view it had of the lake and woods.

"It's beautiful..."

"I know you said you wanted the room with a great view. My room is the only other one facing the lake."

"Wait so Dianna gets this room? Which room is mine?"

Jonathan smiled, "Oh right I forgot to tell you before. You two are sharing this room together."

"What!" Both girls said simultaneously.

Jonathan was trying to hold back from laughing at the priceless expression from both girls, "Well the other two rooms are already called for. One room has only one twin bed and that is going to Becca's room. The other room has two twin bed and that is going to Chris and Darren and of course the master bedroom is mine. So..." Jonathan took a step backwards to the door and smiled wide when the door bell rang. "Oh I'll go get that!" He rushed out of the room before the girls strangled him. Lea looked over at Dianna who had remained on the balcony looking out at the view before her.

"Hey so are you okay with this? Sharing a bed and everything?"

Dianna turned around keeping her hands on the railing and nods, "Yeah it's fine by me as long as you are okay with it."

Lea nodded, "Yeah it's fine by me."

Dianna smiled, "I hope you don't kick in your sleep like you used to."

"I did not kick!"

Dianna giggled, "Sure you didn't. Come on let's go see who showed up." Dianna smiled as she walked past Lea who was pouting due to the blonde's statement. Dianna headed down the stairs with Lea following behind to see who had arrived. She reached the bottom step and smiled wide as Becca walked into the cabin with a bottle of wine in one hand and her purse in the other.

"The party has arrived!"

"Becca!" Lea laughed as she ran past Dianna straight into Becca's arms, "Oh my god I'm so happy you are here. We have so much to talk about."

"Yes we do Ms. Michelle. Jonathan already filled me in, come on I'll open up this wine while we talk out back." Lea and Becca disappeared into the kitchen. Dianna smiled and looked out the open door and saw Darren and Chris struggling with their bags and Becca's while Jonathan had only one bag in his hand.

She giggled and ran outside to help them, "Need a hand?"

Darren looked up and smiled, "Oh god yes. Thank you so much. The queen over there left us with all the luggage." He handed some bags to Dianna and they all placed them inside. Jonathan went into the kitchen were the girls were got a glass of wine and they all headed to the porch outback.

Chris extended his arms out, "Dianna Agron. I want my hug right now." Dianna giggled and hugged Chris then went over and hugged Darren.

"I missed you guys. How have you been?"

"I've been great, I finished doing Hedwig on Broadway and now kind of enjoying some down time you know."

Chris took a seat on the couch as the other two gathered around, "Yeah and I've been promoting my books which just made it onto the New York's Best Seller list."

"I heard about that congrats Chris. I'm so proud of you."

"So Dianna we have important things to discuss with you actually."

Dianna raised a brow, "Oh you do? And what may that be?"

"Lea."

"Lea? What about Lea?"

Chris glanced over at Darren then back at Dianna, "Well we heard that there was a moment between you two back in Boston and that there might be some feelings between you two."

Dianna sighed, "Who told you? Lea or Jonathan?"

"Actually it was Becca who heard it from Jonathan."

Dianna shook her head, "Look yes me and Lea had a moment back in Boston but that was a mistake okay. She is in a happy relationship with Matthew and I have finally moved on. There is nothing to figure out between us."

"So you have no feelings for her?"

Dianna shrugged, "I'm always going to love her..and believe me if she said she wanted to be together and she was single I probably wouldn't think twice about it but that's not the case right now and I've accept that. Lea and I are done for good.."

"Dianna and I are done for good..."

Becca shook her head, "That's bullshit and you know it Lea. You are still madly in love with her."

"I agree with Becca. Lea I know you love Matthew but you don't look at him like you look at Dianna. Even now I notice the way you look at her. It's like she's all you see."

Lea sighed, "She's moved on. Even if I was single nothing would happen. She's over me. I blew it all those years ago and I have to live with the consequences."

"Lea she still loves you. You just need to do something about it. Dump Matt and get with Dianna, that simple."

Jonathan chuckled and grabbed Becca's glass, "Okay no more wine for you. But in all seriousness Lea.. you still love Dianna. And you won't ever be truly happy with Matt because of it."

Lea fumbled with her fingers not knowing what to do, "I just don't know...I don't want to hurt Matt or her.. it's just too much to think about right now okay. Let's just have a fun holiday yeah?"

Her two friends nodded as they all clicked their wine glasses and reentered the cabin to join the rest of them. Jonathan knew this was going to be a long vacation and it was going to require a lot of work to get Lea and Dianna to see their true feelings. Thankfully he informed all his friends and they were all on board on helping them see eye to eye. Operation Reunite Achele was in full throttle and no one was going to ruin the plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Lea slowly turned in the bed and felt the cold space beside her, she lifted her head rubbing the sleep from her eyes and saw Dianna wasn't laying beside her. Last night was a crazy night that Lea knew she couldn't forget even if she wanted to. It was Christmas Eve last night and not one person was sober by 8 o'clock. Lea groaned as her head began to pound as she remain laying in bed. She heard her bedroom door creak open and slowly lifted her head to see who it was. Dianna entered the bedroom with a soft smile and a tray in her hand. Lea sat up resting against the head board surprised to see Dianna had made her breakfast.

"Hey.."

"Hey, morning. I figured you could use a good meal after last night. Everyone is still sleeping so I took advantage of the empty kitchen and made us breakfast."

Lea smiled, "Breakfast in bed? How romantic." She bite her lip hoping small comments like that wouldn't be awkward for them.

"Well you know me. Always the romantic. Figured since I took you to bed last night the least I could do is make you breakfast before I call a cab to take you home."

Lea laughed remembering Dianna having to carry her to the bedroom since she couldn't make it past the second step, "How sweet of you."

Dianna smiled and set down the tray over Lea's legs and sat Indian style in front of her. They began to pick at the food on the plate as more memories of the previous night flooded both there minds.

"So...what do you remember from last night?" Lea asked as she popped a grape in her mouth.

"Well I remember Jonathan being the worst bartender ever. He made the most disgusting drinks that sole purpose was to make us drunk which worked."

Lea giggled in response, "Very true. And how he wanted us to play strip poker. Thankfully no one agreed to that."

"Except Becca. She was 100% into the thought of strip poker. She was hilarious last night too. Like when Klaine was reunited for that one turn of truth or dare and Darren had to kiss Chris."

Lea laughed remembering her best friend, "She got so jealous they both had to kiss her so she wouldn't cry."

"Yeah last night was fun."

Lea nodded then it clicked in her head, she remembered the truth or dare game. That means Dianna probably remembers... "Um Di?'

Dianna met her gaze as she took a bite from the strawberry in her hand causing Lea to groan low, "Yeah?"

"So you remember the truth or dare game? Like all of it?"

Dianna smiled and nodded, "Yes Lea. Relax I know that kiss meant nothing to you last night. We were drunk and Jonathan dared us, it meant nothing."

"Right..." _Nothing, it meant absolutely nothing. Except to me it shows I still have feelings for you and don't want you to be over me. UGH why is life so hard. I'm with Matt. I love Matt. But I love Dianna. That's it I'm just going to end up alone with no one. Just me and my cats. Oh my god I'm becoming a cat lady now? I don't want to be a cat lady..._

"Lea? Hun where did you just go?"

"Huh? Oh nowhere. So are you excited for today? There are gifts under the tree that we are going to open. We all agreed to watch Christmas movies and drink egg nog."

Dianna smiled as she saw it the excitement on Lea's face, "I think you are more excited then anyone else. But yes I'm excited to spend Christmas with everyone, especially you."

Lea smiled wide, Dianna wanted to spend Christmas with her. Yay! "So would you do me the honor of being my couch buddy tonight then?"

"I'd love to, we can sit right be the fire. How's that sounds?"

"Amazing..." Lea felt herself blush and quickly looked down at the plate before her but Dianna noticed the blush and smiled wide. There was a knock on the door, the girls faced the door way to see Jonathan and Becca both holding there heads slowly walking towards them. The both collapsed on the bed laying beside the girls.

"Good morning you two."

They both groaned in response as they placed a pillow over there heads, "It's too bright in here. Close your curtains."

"Sorry Bec but it's time to wake up. It's Christmas and it snowed a lot while we were asleep."

"Bleh, I don't like snow. It's cold." Dianna giggled and looked over at Jonathan.

"Oh Jonathan."

"Yes?"

"Do you?"

Jonathan quickly sat up but quickly regretted it but he brushed the nausea aside, "Yes."

"You didn't even here my question."

"Okay then say it. Go say it."

Dianna chuckled as Becca and Lea looked on confused, "Jonathan."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Come on, let's go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Dianna laughed, "You just had to finish the chorus didn't you."

"Yes I did. Now I'm going to shower and get ready. We are going to play in the snow and Frozen is the first movie we are watching."

"Says who?" Becca said as she slowly sat up and rested her head on Lea's shoulder.

"King George. Now let's move Dianna!" Jonathan left the room to go change leaving the girls alone.

"Well I should get ready." Dianna went to her drawers, grabbed a set of clothes, and headed to the shower. The girls waited until they heard the water running before they began to talk.

"Okay so spill. Did you two hook up last night?"

"What? No! Why would we?"

"Um because that kiss last night was hot and after that you were staring at her like she was your dessert," Becca said with a wide smile.

"We didn't hook up Becca. I'm not going to cheat on Matt again. He deserves better then that."

Becca rolled her eyes, "When's the last time you two talked?"

"Well um.. like two days ago."

"So you and your boyfriend haven't talked for two days and I don't see you suffering or missing him. And obviously isn't suffering because he didn't text you either."

Lea thought about it for a second, Matt hadn't texted her at all not even on Christmas Eve. Was he missing her? Maybe he was too busy at work to get a chance to contact her.. Everything was just confusing her even more, feelings for Dianna kept growing every day she was spending with her but at the same time she told herself that she felt nothing just old feelings. Dianna said that she had no feelings for her anymore but yet there was always a sense of flirtation between the two. Maybe Dianna did have some feelings for her...It would be so much easier if she just had like a map or a sign from God maybe she could know what to do. Lea's phone buzzed and when she looked down she saw she had a message from Matt. Lea screeched and tossed her phone towards Becca.

"Ow what the hell!?"

"It's Matt. Oh my god it's a sign from God isn't it? He's telling me to choose him right?"

Becca rolled her eyes and read the text, "Um maybe not babe."

"What? What do you mean?" Lea reached for her phone and read the text Matt sent her. _Lea I think we need to take a break.._

"Did...A break? I-I need to call him."

Becca nodded, "I'm going to go freshen up I'll talk to you in a bit." Lea nodded as Becca walked out and headed to the balcony and called Matthew. Lea walked back and forth as the phone rang waiting for the other line to pick up.

 _Hello?_

"Matt..hi. I just saw your text. Um care to explain it?"

 _I just feel like we have been drifting away from one another. We haven't talked in two days and honestly did you even miss me?_

"Of course I missed you."

 _Funny way of showing it Lea. Look neither of us texted each other because we obviously didn't miss one another to even text each other. Look maybe we should just take a break to figure out what's going on with us._

"So you are breaking up with me?"

 _No. I just want time to figure out us. I'm sorry babe._

Lea wiped the tear that slipped and took a deep breath, "It's fine. I get what you are saying. I have to go, Merry Christmas Matt."

 _Lea I-_ Lea hung up the phone before he could finish, she took a few deep breaths not wanting to cry at the moment. She leaned against the railing looking out at the lake. Dianna exited the bathroom and saw Lea leaning against the railing on the balcony. She slipped on her snow boots and grabbed two coats. She headed to balcony and place one of her coats over Lea. She leaned against the railing beside her and looked over at the beautiful brunette she called a friend.

"Beautiful isn't?" Lea said as she kept her eyes on the lake.

Dianna kept her eyes on Lea and nodded, "Always have been beautiful." Lea looked over at Dianna and saw a certain look in her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"I meant the lake silly."

"Oh yeah. That's beautiful too," Dianna chuckled. "What's wrong Lea?"

"I called Matt because of a message he sent me. He wants to take a break."

"I'm sorry Lea..."

"Don't be. Honestly I think we need it. I've been thinking about our relationship and feel like we've been drifting apart. Maybe a break is for the best, we've haven't been the same for a while."

Dianna nodded, "Are you okay though?"

Lea took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah. It's Christmas and I'm surrounded by people I love."

Dianna smiled, "Good now get dressed and meet me and Jonathan outside to play in the snow." Dianna kissed Lea on the cheek and exited the bedroom leaving the brunette a bit flustered.

"I swear she's going to be the death of me..." Lea sighed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Dianna and Jonathan were already outside building Olaf, Jonathan wanted to make a fort as well because he planned on having a snow ball fight. In the house, Lea entered the kitchen and saw Becca handing Darren and Chris cups of hot cocoa. Lea said morning to the boys and got a cup for herself.

"How you doing babe?"

Lea shrugged, "I'm alright Bec. We talked, we're going to take a break and I'm going to enjoy my Christmas with all of you."

Becca smiled, "At a girl. Now everyone drink up and head outside, we got snowmen to build."

"Yes let's go!" Darren quickly got up and ran outside to join Dianna and Jonathan.

Chris stood from his seat and looked at Lea, "You sure you are okay sweetie?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be okay just make sure you guys keep me entertained. I don't want to be alone, it always leads to thinking."

Both Becca and Chris nodded, "Now let's go play in the snow on this lovely Christmas afternoon." The three of them headed outside and stopped at the doorway marveled by what they were seeing. Dianna and Jonathan were on opposite ends of the front lawn creating giant forts to cover one another while Darren stood in between the two.

"Guys think about what can happen. It doesn't need to come to violence," Darren said.

"She had it coming. I won't react with violence if she admits she is wrong!"

Dianna popped her head out over the fort, "Me admit that I was wrong! Are you insane? The only one who is wrong here is you!"

"Woah what is going on here?" Chris asked quite confused at the bickering before him.

Darren sighed, "Well they were talking about Frozen and Jonathan had said the whole movie could of been avoided if Elsa would of just opened the door. Then Dianna said the whole movie would of been avoided if Ana wasn't acting out. Jonathan thinks everything is Elsa's fault while Dianna believes it's Ana's fault and now there is war."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Becca said with a chuckle.

"Lea right you agree that it's Elsa's fault?" Jonathan asked as he continued to prepare his snow balls.

"Actually hun I think it's Ana's fault. She kept pushing Elsa without understanding anything and decided to marry someone she just met. Afterwards Elsa told her to stay away and she wouldn't listen. Kind of is Ana's fault."

"HA!" Dianna yelled from the opposite side.

Jonathan looked actually heart broken, "You're choosing her over me?"

"Babe it's not that and you know it."

"No don't babe me. Only my allies can call me babe! You are choosing Dianna over me, very well. You leave me no choice." Jonathan stood up with a snowball in hand and tossed it at Lea hitting her in the chest.

"Oh shit it just got real," Becca responded with a snicker. Lea looked at Becca, took snow from the railing beside her and toss it in her face.

"Yes it just got real."

Chris and Darren looked at their friends then at one another, "Darren. Take cover." Both boys ran to another side of the front lawn building there on fort for protecting. Becca rushed over to Jonathan sides and Lea rushed over to Dianna's.

"Okay Lea, you build the snow balls and make any repairs to the fort and I'll launch the snow balls and them. Deal."

"Deal." Dianna grabbed two snowballs bouncing one in her hand as she peaked over her fort to see if Jonathan was ready to attack as well. She saw his head poke out and on instinct she threw the snow ball connecting with his face.

"Oh it's on Agron!"

"Bring it Groff!" Snowballs were flying left and right and only some actually hit the intended target. After a good 15 minutes of constant tossing of snowballs both sides seized fire when Darren and Chris rose from their fort and began to sing Let It Go causing all of them to burst out into giggles. Dianna and Jonathan were forced to call a truce in the center of the make shift battlefield. They walked to one another and shook on the truce but Jonathan wanted the last say and lifted Dianna up over his shoulder and toss her back down onto the snow. He burst out laughing not seeing her spring up and tackle him into the snow. Becca ran over jumping on top of Jonathan with Darren right behind jumping on top of Becca and Chris sitting on top of them like it was his throne. As Dianna giggled watching them Lea ran up behind her and tackled her into the snow. The rolled around for a few until Lea landed back on top of her and pinned her arms down into the ground.

"Ha, I win."

Dianna was breathing hard and smiled as she looked up at her, "I let you win."

"Oh yeah?" Lea said as she was slowly getting lost in hazel again and leaned a bit closer to her.

Dianna nodded as she leaned a bit forward, "Yeah."

Lea's nose was now touching hers and they could feel each other's warm breath, "You can do it you know..."

Dianna knew what Lea meant, she was giving her permission to kiss her but she didn't know if she should, "I-I want to.."

"So do it."

Dianna leaned an inch closer so there lips brushed against one another. As she was about to kiss the lips that were practically calling for her, they were interrupted.

"Dianna! Let's go, we need to get dinner ready so it's ready by 6 tonight." Lea blushed as she got off of Dianna and looked at the door seeing Becca with her hands on her hips and a wide smirk. Lea and Dianna stood up wiping the snow from there coats and headed inside to get dinner ready. The menu for the night was a roasted chicken with mashed potatoes, veggies, salad, and biscuits. Everyone had helped around the kitchen, Dianna, Lea, and Darren did the cooking while Chris, Jonathan, and Becca set up the dining room table and living room area for the movies. They all gathered around the table and said grace was the food was all set and enjoyed there Christmas dinner with one another. Everyone was drinking wine and laughing about past memories they all shared with one another. Once dinner was over they all gathered in the living room area by the fire place and played the first film which of course was Frozen. Jonathan and Becca sat on the long couch sharing a blanket and a bottle of wine. Chris and Darren both sat on a set of bean bag chairs also sharing a bottle of wine. And Lea and Dianna sat on the floor right next to the fireplace with a blanket covering the two of them. Lea was sitting in between Dianna's legs resting her back into her as the blonde wrapped her arms around the tiny brunette's torso. The blanket draped over the two as they also shared a bottle of wine. As the night progressed and they reached the fourth film which was How the Grinch Stole Christmas with Jim Carrey, some of them began to fall asleep. Jonathan and Becca were fast asleep on the couch and Chris was fast asleep as well. Darren's eyes were slowly closing but he was trying to fight it since he wanted to here the whoville song at the end.

Lea's head was resting on Dianna's shoulder and she nuzzled into the blondes neck not even watching the film.

"You tired? We can go to bed."

Lea shook her head, "I don't want to move from here. This feels really nice."

Dianna smiled, "I'm glad I make a comfortable chair."

Lea giggled, "Oh hush. I just mean I'm really comfortable here. In your arms..."

Dianna took a deep breath, Lea always had a way of just taking the breath out of her lungs with a few words.

"You okay Di?"

Dianna nodded, "Yeah I just need to talk to you about some stuff."

"I figured that but not tonight okay? Can we just enjoy tonight?"

Dianna smiled and nodded, "Yeah Lea. Let's enjoy tonight." Dianna placed a soft kiss on her forehead and went back to watching the film. No one finished the movie, half way through everyone was fast asleep in the living. It was a Merry Christmas for all and all had a good night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while, sorry for that guys. For some reason though since I started school I've been writing more. This story is a short one so there isn't much left. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning Lea slowly woke due to the bright sun rays piercing through the windows. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly sat up. She looked around and smiled softly at the sights around her. Everyone was fast asleep, Jonathan and Becca were on the couch with their backs to one another. Darren and Chris were sprawled out on the floor, Chris head was resting on Darren's lower back and they looked like the letter 'T' to Lea. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight, she looked beside her and saw Dianna fast asleep and looking so peaceful. Lea smiled and slowly passed her hand on her cheek. The blonde was stunning, there was no denying that. Lea stood up and quietly entered the kitchen and grabbed the camera resting on the counter. She tip toed back over and began taking pictures of her friends. After a few shots she went back to the kitchen and made a hot cup of coffee. When her coffee was finished brewing she put on her large comfy sweater and her slippers before slipping outside to the side porch. She didn't notice but the cold breeze from outside hit Dianna and woke her from her slumber. She glanced around and couldn't find Lea. She got up putting on a sweater and slipping on her shoes. She smelled the amazing aroma of coffee and went into to kitchen to pour herself a cup. As she took a sip she looked to the right and saw Lea outside on the porch. She grabbed a hat that was laying around and opened the door to the porch. Lea looked over and smiled when Diana stood right beside her against the railing.

"Morning."

Dianna smiled, "Good morning." She held out the hat she had in her hand, "Here. It's cold."

Lea smiled and set down her coffee mug, "Thank you." She put on the hat and grabbed her mug once more.

"Did you sleep okay?"

Lea nodded, "Yeah, great actually. You make a great pillow Ms. Agron."

Dianna chuckled, "I'm glad I could be of good use to you."

There was comfortable silence that fell between the two as they enjoyed the view of the now frozen lake in front of them. Lea always enjoyed moments like these with Dianna, they weren't awkward or uncomfortable. They just would stand there and enjoy each others company.

She smiled and looked over at the blonde, "Would you like to talk?"

Dianna glanced over at her then back at the lake as she nodded, "Yeah sure. We can talk."

Lea took a sip from her coffee then began to play with the rim of the mug, "Well obviously there's no denying there is tension between us."

Dianna couldn't help but smile, Lea always wanted to be so 'adult' about these conversations instead of being blunt and honest. Dianna on the other hand didn't really care and knew it would throw the brunette off which always entertained her.

"I think you have deep feelings Sarfati."

Lea's eyes went wide and her jaw fell open, "I-uh. Well I..Um. Well so do you!"

Dianna laughed out loud at the immature response, Lea pouted and lightly shoved the blonde, "I'm sorry to laugh, but that was funny. But if we are being honest. Yes, I do."

Lea took another small sip of her coffee, "I thought you said you were over me."

"In a way yes. When I said I was over you, I meant that I no longer always thought about you and what we could of been. Every time your name was brought up, I would start thinking about you, about us. When I decided I needed to stop feeling like that, I realized my happiness mattered the most. So now I know I can be happy on my own, what happened with us happened. There's nothing that will change or erase that but it doesn't mean the future is hopeless either."

Lea nodded slowly taking in everything she was saying to her, "Okay. I understand."

Dianna leaned over a bit, "That doesn't mean I still don't want to give us another shot however."

Lea tried her best not to smile or blush, "So you still have feelings for me? You still want us to try again."

Dianna nodded in agreement as she took a sip from her mug, "I do. But it's up to you of course."

Lea licked her lips and leaned against the railing looking at the lake, "I won't lie to you and say I don't have feelings because I do. But I have things to work out with Matt and-"

"Do you love him?"

Lea looked to her left with wide eyes, Dianna didn't look back at her. She kept her focus straight forward on the lake, "Yes. I love him.."

"Are you in love with him?"

"What's the difference?"

Dianna smiled, she had her answer. She finished her coffee and turned to fully face the brunette, "You know the difference." Dianna moved to head back inside when Lea reached out and grabbed her hand.

"What's the difference?"

Dianna stopped when Lea grabbed her hand, she sighed and stepped towards her only standing inches away. She looked deep into those brown eyes, she could hear and feel Lea's quicken breath on her.

"When you are with him, is it even close to how it was when we were together. When he's with you, do you feel your stomach flutter like you have a million butterflies in it? Does he take your breath away when he just says your name? Is he the first and last thing you think about every day? Do you see a future with him it in? Do you?"

Lea remained frozen in place, not only was it due to how close Dianna was and how attractive she gets when she's passionate over something. But everything she was asking her, she already knew the answer. The answer was the same for every question and now Lea knew what she had to do. Dianna could see in Lea's eyes that she was realizing her answer.

"I'm gonna head inside.." Lea just nodded and let Dianna leave back inside the house. Lea sat down on a lounge chair and started to think. She knew she never felt as strong for Matt as she did for Cory or Dianna. She knew her and Matt were drifting apart and now with him asking for a break it was just a matter of time. Maybe it would be best to end things...

 _New Years Eve..._

New years eve had arrived and everyone in the lake house was excited to celebrate the coming of the new year. They all had invited friends to come up to the lake house to party with them. It was 11:30pm and the house was full of close friends, the drinks were flowing and there was plenty for all to eat. Everyone was enjoying themselves except Dianna. Dianna at the moment was a nervous wreck, she was sitting alone on the side porch. Jonathan noticed her all alone outside and shook his head as he grabbed two wine glasses and head outside to her. He smiled as he walked to the railing beside her and held out the glass of wine.

"Thought you might need a drink."

Dianna smiled softly and took the glass, "Thanks. That obvious?"

He nodded, "Mhm, Lea's been looking for you for the past 20 minutes."

Dianna sighed, "I don't know what to do."

"Yes you do. Just kiss her once that clock hits midnight!"

A lot had happened since their talk on that same porch 6 days ago. Dianna kept her distance for the next two days sleeping in Jonathan's room while he slept in hers with Lea. According to what Jonathan told Dianna she had contacted Matthew to discuss their relationship. After talking for about an hour she broke it off with him officially, he wasn't very happy but she told him it was better for both of them. After those two days Lea went to Dianna and informed her of the break up. Lea was straight forward and told Dianna if she wanted it, that she would be happy to attempt to rebuild their relationship and see where it leads. Ever since that conversation the two had been spending almost every second with one another. It's like they were getting to know one another all over again. They were going to give it another go, every thing was working out perfectly to Dianna and that's why she was scared. They've tried to be together in the past and life tore them apart. She knew she loved Lea, she never stopped. But the thought of finally getting her back and maybe losing her again...she couldn't bare that again.

"It's not that simple Jon..."

Jonathan sighed, "Look I get why you are worried but you two have a chance to finally be together again. She wants to be with you. You want to be with her. What's there to think about?"

Dianna took a sip of her wine and turned around so her back was against the railing and she could look into the party. "We've tried in the past and she left me. She was too scared to come out..what if that hasn't changed."

"It has. Trust me. Me and her had a long talk about it. She knows that coming out isn't scary if she has you with her."

Dianna looked at him and smiled, "She said that?"

He nods and looks at his watch, "It's 11:58, you have two minutes to go in there and find your girl. Now go." Dianna hands him the wine glass back and goes back into the party. She sees it's now 11:59 and everyone is grabbing hats, glasses, and silly string. She tries to scan the crowd quickly but can't spot Lea anywhere. She moves through the crowds, but still can't spot the brunette. She sees Becca and quickly grabs her.

"Have you seen Lea?"

"I think I saw her go to the front door, maybe someone came late?"

"Thanks." Dianna heads for the front door as the countdown began in the house.

 _ **Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven.** _

Dianna rushed to the front door seeing it was wide open.

 _ **Six. Five. Four. Three.** _

She steps out to the front door step and stops dead in her tracks. There as Lea..there was Lea standing next to a parked taxi cab. In front of the brunette was Matt..

 ** _One._**

Jonathan was laughing when he stepped onto the front door stepped but immediately stopped when he saw the same thing Dianna was looking at. Matt was holding Lea close and kissing her. Jonathan looked at Dianna who didn't even try to hide the hurt in her expression. She shook her head and headed back inside. She ignored everyone who called her name and went upstairs to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Dianna was upstairs furiously packing her things into her suitcase. Matt was here. He was here. He was here and kissing Lea. Dianna buried her face in her hands trying to get the image of the two out of her mind. Jonathan who was still outside on the front steps watched his friend closely. Lea had pushed Matthew back and appeared to start arguing with him. Jonathan could tell by his friends demeanor she wasn't happy. He headed back inside hoping to find Dianna.

"Matt, what the hell?"

"What? It's New Years Eve. I wanted my midnight kiss."

Lea shook her head, "Matt. Why are you here?"

Matthew sighed and shrugged, "I don't know...I guess I just wanted to give us one last push. See if we have a chance."

Lea looked down at the ground gently kicking the snow around, "Matt.."

"It's over isn't it..we are officially done?"

Lea met his eyes, "Yes. Yes we are. I'm really sorry."

He held his hand to stop her, "No it's okay. I think we both knew this was coming."

"Yeah I guess so."

He looked back at the cab then at Lea, "I guess I should get going then."

Lea took his hand and smiled softly, "Don't. Stay the night. You came all this way. Just drive back in the morning. We are having a fun party and you shouldn't miss out."

"You sure? It's not gonna bother you seeing me around?"

Lea shook her head, "We were friends before we became official. I still care about you and I can be civil, you know that."

He smiled and took her hand, "Then let's go enjoy the party. Thank you Lea." She smiled back at him and the two entered the cabin to get back to the fun. Neither noticed Dianna had glanced out the window seeing the two hand in hand entering the cabin. There was a soft knock on her door, Dianna sighed and hoped if she stayed quiet the person, whoever it was, would just go away.

"Dianna? Babe, can I come in?"

She bit her bottom lip and walked over opening the door to be greeted by Jonathan. "Yeah come on in."

"How you doing?"

"How do you think?"

He nodded, "Right, stupid question. Well I wanted to tell you that there's nothing to worry about. Lea and Matt are still over."

Dianna chuckled, "I'm sorry were we looking at the same two people kissing?"

"Yes...I saw it but! You didn't see what happened when you left."

"No, you didn't see them walking hand in hand back into the party and the cab driver dropping off his stuff."

"Wait what?" Jonathan was surprised, when he went to look for Dianna he thought Lea was just going to send Matthew packing.

"Yeah, he's staying the night. And I'm not sticking around for it."

"What do you mean?" Jonathan glanced down and at the bed and saw her suitcases. "You're leaving?"

Dianna sighed looking down at the ground, "Yeah...I can't deal with seeing them together. I can't deal with all these mixed emotions she keeps throwing me. I just sucks."

"But we still have one more day out here. Come on Di, you can't leave yet."

She sat on the bed contemplating what she should do, she knew leaving with a suitcase in her hand won't go unnoticed and she didn't want to deal with all the attention. "Look I'll leave in the morning but I'm not up for a party right now. Think I'll just stay up here for the remainder of the night."

Jonathan nodded, "Fine, I'll bring up a bottle of your favorite wine because you still need to drink on this night."

Dianna smiled, "Okay deal. If anyone ask just say I'm not feeling well. Don't want anyone coming up here, not even Lea."

"Will do, I'll be back."

Jonathan headed downstairs to grab a bottle of wine and a glass for Dianna. When he entered the kitchen Lea was there pouring herself a drink.

"hey you. I've been looking for you everywhere," she smiled.

"Oh hey. Yeah I was looking for you too but you were kind of busy."

She raised a brow, "Huh?"

"I saw you and Matthew in a nice lip lock. Care to explain yourself Ms. Sarfati?"

Lea nodded, "He just showed up. He thought he'd tried one more time to rekindle our relationship. To try and get that spark back in a sense."

"And did he succeed?"

Lea quickly shook her head, "No of course not. I know who I want to be with. Speaking of," Lea glances around, "Have you seen Dianna?"

Jonathan smiled, happy to hear that kiss meant nothing, "She's actually not feeling well right now. Told her I'd bring her some wine and let her rest upstairs."

"What? Is she sick? I'll go check on her," Lea moved towards the stairs.

Jonathan went to stop her, "She said she didn't want to see anyone."

Jonathan, I'm going up there." Her voice was stern and he knew there was no arguing with her. He handed her the bottle and glass he had in his hands.

"Go on up. But if she asks, I told you no."

She giggled, "I'll let her know you tried to fight me off. Thank you Jon."

"Yeah yeah," he waved her off as she headed up the stairs. Becca appeared next to him handing him a shot glass filed to the brim with tequila.

"What's going on there?'

They both kept their eyes on the stairs Lea just ascended, "Honestly. I'm hoping those two work it out and just hook up already."

"Amen to that." They clinked their glasses and downed the shots. Lea knocked lightly on the door pressing her ear to it waiting for a response. There was a soft 'come in' heard and she opened the door poking her head in.

"I have wine." Lea smiled softly. Dianna was sitting Indian style on the center of the bed with a Christmas movie playing.

"Where's Jonathan?"

"Would you rather see him than me?"

Dianna played with her fingers, "At the moment..yeah."

Lea couldn't help but frown, "What's wrong?"

Dianna sighed, "I'm just not in the party mood right now. Why don't you just head back down.."

Lea fully stepped into room closing the door behind her. She stepped towards the bed, "Di..what's wrong?"

Dianna looked up at her and Lea could see there was hurt in her eyes, "I saw...I saw you and Matt kissing."

Lea's eyes went wide as it all clicked in her head, she opened her mouth to speak but Dianna shook her head.

"Don't. I really don't want to hear how you and him are getting back together and worked everything out."

Lea smiled softly, the girl in front of her was too cute. Lea climbed onto the bed kneeling right in front of the gorgeous blonde. She placed her hand gently on the blondes cheek and leaned in pressing her lips softly to hers. Dianna was in shock for a moment but qickly responded by pulling away slowly.

"But Matthew..."

"Is downstairs enjoying the party and will be leaving tomorrow by himself. Yes he kissed me but we are not getting together. I know who I want to be with."

Dianna couldn't stop the nerves that built up in the pit of her stomach, "Who's that?"

Lea smiled wide, "You. I want this year to be spent with you Dianna Agron. You are the one I want to be with and honestly I was foolish to not see it sooner."

Dianna smiled softly, "You were always a little slow."

Lea giggled and nodded, "Yeah should of realized this years ago. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long."

Dianna shrugged, "Eh, it's alright. I'm a patient woman you know."

Lea shook her head with a smile leaning in once again, "Well I'm impatient and want a taste of what I've been missing."

Dianna giggled as she wrapped her arms around Lea's neck pulling her in for a deep kiss. It was finally happening, Dianna was getting the girl of her dreams. Lea was no longer the girl who got away, she was the girl who will always be by her side. As their kiss continued to deepen there was a loud knock on the door and it swung open causing the two to pull apart in annoyance.

"Lea you have to see-" Jonathan froze as he saw what he interrupted and the shock expression quickly changed to a large smile.

"What is it?"

He shook his head, "Oh no forget it. It's definitely not as important as this. You two, please continue." He waved and moved to close the door but poked his head back in, "Oh! But don't think I won't be expecting details tomorrow!"

"Get out!" They both yelled in unison as he scurried out. They shared a laugh and quickly went back to catching up for lost time. Jonathan practically skipped down the stairs and rejoined the party. Becca smiled as she stood beside him and gently nudged him.

"What's got you so happy."

He sighed a breath of relief as he smiled down at her, "Mission complete."

Her eyes went wide, "Are you serious!?"

He nodded, "Yup. It's gonna be a great year, I just know it."

She held up her glass and smiled, "Happy New Year Jonathan."

"Happy New Year Becca." They clincked their glasses and continued to celebrate. Upstairs, the girls were laying side by side just enjoying the presence of one another.

"I haven't been this happy in a long time..doesn't feel real."

"Oh but it is. You and I. We are very much real."

Dianna smiled, "This is going to be a good year. I just know it.."

Lea nodded, "Yes it is. Happy New Year Queen Dianna."

"Happy New Year Princess Lea."

 **The END.**

 **Author's Note: So that's a wrap for this one. I hope you guys enjoyed it, thank you for the positive reviews you've all left throughout the story. Means a lot to me.**


End file.
